


Silent Night

by NaturalLibra



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blacking Out, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loomis isn’t a good guy, Love, Mention of sex, Murder, Rape, The sanitarium is a bad place, childlike micheal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalLibra/pseuds/NaturalLibra
Summary: Set after my previous fanfiction “A Thief in the Night”. You and Micheal live happily alone until someone catches onto your little game.





	1. Silent Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of this Story! I hope y’all enjoy this sequel. I am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

It had been eight months since you and Michael moved into the cabin in the woods. It was a quiet life but not a lonely one and for that you were thankful. You had no idea the significance of the cabin but you didn’t argue as it was comfortable and secluded. 

News of both Michael’s escape and your mysterious disappearance had surfaced on most news platforms so you definitely had to be careful when going out to get groceries and other essentials. Other than that neither of you ever really left. You had books and took up painting to pass time and Michael seemed pretty content watching you or staring blankly into space. As a kind gesture you had picked up some books on sign language and started teaching him to kill off time. It helped the two of you communicate so there wouldn’t be such a huge barrier in the relationship. This was the motion of your life now but you really couldn’t complain as you never had much for society anyway. 

To the best of your knowledge Michael hadn’t hurt or killed anyone since the two of you have been together and any time you tried to bring it up he completely shut down. Only time would tell but you wanted to believe that he was done with that life. The hope that he would open his mind up to you someday always lingered but you knew it was a loss cause. 

You weren’t really sure where Michael went to when he left the cabin but he never came back with blood on him so that was a good thing. His mood had definitely changed and he seemed more human. He was no longer this shell of a body that was meant to kill anything that stood in his way. He had more personality. 

The best part about living with Michael was always being able to find new things he liked. There happened to be a piano in this cabin and he loved to hear you play, he had even fallen asleep to it. He also liked to watch you read or sleep. It was interesting to him to see you in such vulnerable yet relaxed states. 

What surprised you the most out of everything was the fact that Michael liked to cook. You had taught him to make small dishes here and there but as time went on he could make the most extravagant meals on his own. It made you proud to see him grow as a normal human being and you hoped he was happy with how things turned out. 

This was your life now. Plain and simple. You probably couldn’t leave if you wanted to but you were fine with that. Michael treated you like a princess. He gave you all of his attention and if you weren’t happy he would bend over backwards to make that change. 

Even now as you sit on the couch reading a book he lays with his head in your lap slowly drifting in and out of sleep. You put the book down on the table beside you and looked down at him. Watching him sleep was one of the most calming things you had ever seen. While he was awake he was stiff and kept up this overwhelming appearance but when he was asleep he looked vulnerable, an almost scared expression written on his face. 

Your fingers ran through his brown locks as you wondered what went on in his head while he slept. Did he dream? There had been instances when he had shot awake during the night due to a nightmare causing you to sing him a soft song to calm him down. 

He loved your voice. Your speaking voice alone could put him to sleep but the tone you had when you were angry or passionate about something excited him. He would always find himself wanting to screw you as hard as he could anytime you were mad. It made him a different person.

The sex you two had was always amazing. You both had a kinky side and loved to push each other’s limits. You personally loved it when he tied you up and played the dominant role but also found that he loved praise from you during sex. He liked to know that he was doing a good job and sometimes it was nice for him to feel cared for. 

Being robbed of a childhood gave him childlike qualities, some good some bad. One the one hand he would love to learn from you and explored everything with a curiosity. On the other hand you had to teach him thinks like how to clean up after himself and how to keep up with good personal hygiene. You’ve had to get in the shower with him to make sure he cleans himself, you never complained though. 

Even though Micheal came with a lot of responsibility you couldn’t be more happy to be with him. You tried your best to not think about his past. For now it didn’t matter and the two of you lived peacefully in your own little world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter does contain graphic depictions of rape. Please don’t read it if you are easily triggered but that. If not please enjoy the chapter.

Hiding from society had become like second nature to you. You had to make the occasional trip to the store every now and then but you did your best to be inconspicuous. You were probably overly paranoid but the idea of someone ruining the life you and Michael had built for yourselves was too much for you. 

At this point you knew that if the both of you were caught neither of you could go back to your normal lives. Normal for you at least. Michael would have flashbacks of his time in the asylum and if he ever had to go back it would break your heart. 

You went to the kitchen to make you something for lunch and noticed a severe lack of groceries. Michael was out “exploring” so you wrote a note that you had left for the store and would be back soon. 

The drive to the nearest town was about forty five minutes away so you tried to go as little as possible. As far as you knew Michael wasn’t murdering anymore but he was now a sneaking little thief but if the two of you were to live like this the money that he stole was a lifesaver. You had to feed yourselves some how. 

Once you got to the store you went about it like you always do, act normal and don’t make eye contact with anyone. You traveled isle to isle getting various items you were sure you needed but you couldn’t shake an odd feeling you had. A feeling that you were being followed. Trying your best to ignore it you finished up and went to check out. 

The lady the checked you out seemed disinterested in small talk and for that you were thankful. Getting out of there as quick as possible was your first priority. You then paid for everything and walked to the door. A tall man stood by the door and watched you walk out into the nearly empty parking lot. 

Your heart slightly dropped when you felt him follow you out of the store. He seemed to be lagging behind pretending that he was looking for his car. As quickly as you could you reached your car and began to put the bags in the backseat. 

“Excuse me.” You jumped and dropped you keys. The man had approached you and baby down kindly to pick the keys up. “I came here with someone but they seem to have left without me. Is there anyway I can get a ride home?” He looked at you with a soft face and if it weren’t for the fact that he still had your keys clutched in his hand you probably would have said yes. 

“I’m sorry my boyfriend is waiting for me at home and I am running a little late.” You our your purse in the front seat of your car then reached your hand out at him. “May I please have my keys back so I can get home?” Blood rushed in your ears and you hoped to god he would leave you alone. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” So much for hope. “I know who you are. You’re that girl that went missing and by the looks of it you don’t want to be found.” His toned changed drastically to a darker feeling and fear shot through your body. “I suggest you get into the car or I will call the police.” 

You wanted to scream and run towards the store but he was right, you didn’t want to be caught. The last thing you wanted was to be separated from Michael so it looked like you had no choice but to do as he said. Tears welled up in your eyes and you sat in the passenger seat and let this man take you somewhere strange. 

Silence filled the car as the man drove to a small neighborhood. He pulled up to what you guessed was his house the turned to look you in the eye. “As long as you do as I say I won’t go to the cops.” You nodded slowly as a lump in your throat formed. 

He got out of the car and walked to the side you were sitting. The door opened and his hand reached out and grabbed your arm to pull you out of the car. The walk to his front door seemed like an eternity. You wanted to fun but his blackmail was too strong. 

As he lead you into the house goosebumps traveled down your body. How where you going to get out of this? The last time a strange man encountered you you didn’t exactly win. 

“See the ride home wasn’t so bad. All you had to do was let me use your car to get home.” You gave him a weak smile. His voice was back to the kind tone. “I’d hate to let you go to waste though.” Everything stopped. Oh god you didn’t want this. Every part of you told you to leave now and to hell with the consequences but the idea of Michael being found and sent back to the asylum made you stay. You would go through hell for him and it looked like that was exactly what you’d have to do. 

He rummaged around in some drawers in his kitchen then pulled out a bottle of unmarked pills. He then grabbed you by the arm and dragged to his room. In the strangest way you were more scared of this man than you ever were of Michael. There was more on the line you guessed. 

The man towered over you as his hands slid down your body and hooked his fingers around the fabric of your shirt. His lips met your neck and he sucked hard on one spot enough to draw blood. You whimpered from the pain but that only made his drive increase. 

One of his hands reached to meet the warmth between your legs. As he touched you your leg instinctively kicked up to hit him square in the crotch. He grunted and stepped back in alarm. “Did you think that would fucking work you little bitch?” 

In one swift movement the back of his hand made harsh contact with your face leaving a red mark. He pulled a pill out of the bottle and grabbed your face trying to force your mouth open. You tried as hard as you could to fight it but in the end he one. 

He pushed you into the bed and your head hit the headboard hard enough to cause you to bleed. He ripped off the rest of your clothes and began to ravage your body. The last thing you remember was thinking about Michael and whether or not he was worried about how long you had been gone and whether or not you would get to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems bad but I promise everything will turn out ok. Thank you for reading this far and as always your comments are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt kind of rushed because I wanted to get to the main points of the story. Please enjoy and don’t forget to leave any comments you might have. I’m always wanting to know what y’all think! <3

You woke up surprised to find that you were in your car which was parked at the grocery store. It looked like is was just getting dark. You weren’t naked but it seems that only you pants and shirt was on and your undergarments sat in the passengers seat. 

Just by looking at your arms you saw scratches and bruises all over both of them. You pulled the mirror down and looked to the the black eye you now wore and a few light hickeys peppered down your neck leading into your shirt. What would Michael think? 

Tears then rolled down your face as you tried to make since of what had happened. He must have drugged you, had his way with you, the dropped you of were he found you. Thinking about it made you sick to your stomach. A few minutes past by until you finally turned the car on and headed for home. 

The ride was excruciating. Your body ached and you felt completely disgusting. You were slightly relieved to see the cabin as you pulled up but your stomach turned as you didn’t want to face Michael. You let your hair dangle in front of your face in hopes of hiding the bruises. 

Michael’s POV:

He was worried sick. You had been gone for way too long. He could only pace around the house for so long until going completely insane. Had you left him? Was this it? He wanted you to be back so bad that he promised himself that he would never let you leave again. 

Just then you came into the house slowly. His body turned to face you but you seemed to be looking to the floor with your hair draped over. He went to walk towards you but you quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 

The sound of the shower could be heard but quiet sobs could also be heard. Quiet enough to want to be hidden but Michael heard them and he was worried beyond belief. He had only seen you cry when the two of you had just met but now something was seriously wrong. 

Your POV: 

You ran to the shared bathroom as fast as you could. Slamming the door and locking it behind you. You went to turn the shower on and began to undress while the water warmed up. 

Hot tears rolled down your face as you looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of bruised and cut skin. Red marks ran up and down your body and dried blood and semen caked your thighs. You got into the shower and washed yourself thoroughly. 

After almost an hour past you still didn’t feel clean but you knew you couldn’t stay there forever. You were going to have to face Michael and the thought made a knot form in your stomach. What if he was mad at you? What if he left? 

You wrapped a towel around your body as best as you could in hopes of covering most of the marks. When you opened the bathroom door you found that you were alone in the bedroom. Relief flooded your mind for a short moment. At least you could get dressed without Michael seeing all of your body. 

Once dressed you laid in bed and curled into a ball. At this point you didn’t want to cry anymore. A wave of emotional numbness invaded your mind as you lay still listening to total silence. After all you had been through you would think that nothing would have fazed you. You were dating a serial killer for gods sake, well ex serial killer you hoped. Even still, you couldn’t forget the mans voice, his face, his grip. 

A few hours had passed of dead silence. You had slightly dozed but never truly fell asleep. Soft footsteps were heard coming into the room as the door slowly opened. Your eyes stared into dead space as a weight shifted the bed from behind you. 

Fear ate at you as Michael placed a hand on your back and rubbed soft circles. You knew you would have to tell him what happened. You wanted to tell him, his comfort was much needed. 

The sound of Michael’s heavy breathing filled the silence for a few moments. Taking a deep breath you finally turned to look at him. All movement from him stopped as he spotted the bruise around your eye. You flinched slightly as he touched it, concern written all over his face instantly. 

All of the sudden a fresh flood poured down your face and you sobbed harder than ever “I’m sorry Micheal. I wanted to keep you safe but he said he would call the cops if I didn’t do what he said so I did what he said and he raped me!” You clutched at his clothing as you buried your face deep into his chest. 

He pet your head as you cried for what seemed like eternity. Who did this? He would kill them slowly to let them feel your pain. White hot anger filled him but he stayed cool headed for your sake. Once you finished crying he lifted your chin and signed “Who” at you. 

“Some man at the grocery store. He took me to his home.” You could see the gears working in Michael’s head and you knew exactly what he was thinking. “Please don’t hurt anyone Michael, you have been doing so well. Let’s just forget it happened ok?” 

He looked you in the eye and shook his head slightly. He then stood up and dug his mask out of the closet pointing to it aggressively. “Michael please don’t do anything!” You screamed in desperation as the tears continued to run down your face. The idea of him getting caught made your stomach turn in knots. 

Your crying didn’t seem to stop him though and he placed the mask on his head and made his way out of the room to grab a knife. As quick as you could you shot out of the bed and ran towards him. “Micheal no! I don’t want to lose you! Please don’t leave me! I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him so you won’t have to!” Your voice was now hoarse as sobs continued to rack your body. Michael stopped as clung to him and cried into his back. 

The both of you stayed like that until you finally calmed down a bit. “I’ll do it. You can come with me but I’ll kill him.” He turned to look you in the eyes and nodded slightly. He lifted his mask up to kiss you on the forehead and wipe tears off your face. “For now can we please just go to bed?” He nodded and led you to the bedroom and tucked you in the bed before climbing in next to you. 

His smell was comforting and you buried your face in his chest to get more of it. Thoughts raced around in both your minds about what was to happen the next day. Michael was safe though and that’s all that mattered in the moment. You were slightly afraid of what you just signed up for but if it meant Michael was safe you didn’t care what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y’all to know that even though the writing isn’t the best I am super proud of this chapter and can’t wait to hear what y’all think. Please enjoy!

The next day seemed like a blur. You and Michael had come up with a plan to break into the mans house and kill him. Michael would shadow you but you would ultimately be the one to deliver the killing blow. Both of you would be out of there before anyone noticed something was off. 

The sun rested on the horizon as you stared into the forest outside of the cabin. Thoughts raced in your mind on a track of remorse. Murder was definitely something you never wanted to do in your life but this man had taken something that didn’t belong to him and Michael wasn’t the only one who was mad about it. You wanted to see him suffer and pay for the pain he caused you and if you killing him meant that Michael wouldn’t be tied back to the crime then by all means you were glad to do it. 

Large hands placed onto your shoulders pulled you out of your thoughts. Michael was wearing his old mechanics uniform and dawned his mask. You knew it was time and you were as ready as you would ever be. 

The both of you got into the car and you headed to exactly where the man lived. It was now dark outside and a slight chill filled the air, almost appropriate for the way you felt inside. Michael’s breathing through his mask gave you slight comfort that you wouldn’t be alone.

You slowly pulled up to the house and parked across the street. There were lights on in the house. Funny how the light made you feel so exposed in this moment. You wanted them to be off so you would not have to face what was about to happen. 

Michael led the way into the house through the unlocked back door. People could be so trusting, and stupid. Once inside you heard a TV on from the living room and movement in the upstairs bedroom. Nodding slowly and staying put Michael handed you his knife and let you take it from here. 

You quietly entered the room and saw the man facing his closet. He looked as if he was looking for something within it, his mind completely occupied with his task. The knife in your hand felt heavy and cold as you approached the man as quietly as you could. He suddenly turned and your faces were inches away from each other. 

You watched the expression on his face turn from a strange calmness to a slightly enraged fear. “What are you doing here? Who let you in here?” His voice was slightly frantic but had that still harsh tone to it. 

His eyes froze your core and you began to shake. It took you a slight moment to realize you were the one in charge here. Air filled your lungs as you found your voice. “You took something from me and now I’ve come to take something in return.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops.” The treat rang in your ears just as it did the day before. No. He would not be needing cops today. Or any other day for that matter. 

Everything happened so fast. You remember moving but it definitely didn’t feel like your arm was the one that suddenly ripped through the air bringing the blade with it. Blood splattered the wall and your clothing. It didn’t seem real. The man laying at your feet holding his bleeding throat frantically grasping for air didn’t seem real. You looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry but the cops would take everything I love away and I can’t have that.” And with that you stepped into his throat and watched all life leave his expression. 

You stood there for what seemed like forever. Tears threatened to leave your eyes but the overwhelming numbness that was costing your entire body stopped any emotion from escaping. The world seemed black for a short moment until a bone chilling scream could be heard downstairs followed by large footsteps and multiple crashes. 

Life snapped back into perspective and you ran out of the room and to the direction of the scream. Michael was standing in the living room holding a young woman by her throat slowly crushing her bones. “Micheal don’t kill her!” His mind struggles to  
listen to you but he obliged letting the woman’s unconscious body crumple to the floor. 

“What happened?” Michael looked at you then slowly pointed to the phone that lay on the floor. “Did she call the cops?” He nodded but no reply was needed as the sound of police sirens filled the air. You felt your heart drop. “Micheal leave. If you leave they won’t know you were here. Please leave!” Everything seemed so loud as the sirens got closer and you could feel yourself close to an anxiety attack. 

Michael didn’t move however. He just walked towards you and enveloped you into a tight hug. You would have hugged him back if you were not growing angry. “Michael stop! Leave! Go!” You were screaming at him now but he didn’t move and he didn’t let go. 

Red and blue lights filled the room from the outside and frantic footsteps could be heard running up to the house. “Michael Myers we know your in there. You can either come out calmly or we will drag you out! You have until the count of ten!” 

One. The world seemed to slow and all you could feel was Micheal’s strong grip around you. 

Two. You were now sobbing uncomfortably. 

Three. “Michael please run.” 

Four. He didn’t move. 

Five. “Michael I don’t want them to take you away from me!”

Six. Still nothing. 

Seven. You tried your best to get as much of his smell as you could so you wouldn’t forget it. 

Eight. His breathing sped up slightly. 

Nine. You finally hugged him back as hard as you could. 

Ten. “Michael...”

Given any other situation the loud crash of the front door being kicked in would have made you jump but both you and Michael stayed glued the the spot. Several cops filled into the house pointing guns in the direction of Michael. One who looked to be the sherif was followed by a shorter man dressed in nicer clothing. Everyone seemed to stop except for the shorter man who approached Michael but still kept significant distance. 

“Michael let the poor girl go.” His voice was soft but had a strict tone to it. “If you do anything stupid everyone of these cops have been ordered to shoot and kill you.” 

That comment gave you chills and suddenly it was your turn to talk. Unraveling your around from Michael you looked at the man. “Don’t hurt him. He’s done nothing here. I did it. I killed the man upstairs. Don’t punish Michael.” 

The man looked taken back by the sudden voice from you. “I am sorry miss but this man has committed several crimes and he needs to come with us so we can treat him. Don’t you want him to get help?” 

Anger suddenly filled your being. “Help? You’ve never helped him a day of his life. He has been fine with me so just leave us alone.” Michael reached out to grab your arm, his movement followed by the cocking of several guns. All movement stopped. 

This time the sherif spoke. “The both of you can come with us right now or somebody else is going to die tonight.” 

You felt your world turn upside down. Hopelessness filled the room and you turned to look at Michael. Your sudden movement startled a trigger happy cops and pain suddenly traveled from your left side to the rest of your body. 

Sudden yelling was heard and there was heavy movement as you fell to the floor. Whatever was happening around you didn’t matter anymore as you struggled to keep oxygen in your lungs. A warm hand touched your face and you noticed that Michael was crouched next to you, his mask laying on the floor next to him. 

His eyes had become red and there were tears falling from them. You had never seen him cry before. “I’m sorry Michael. I tried to keep you safe.” The sentence was hard to push out and it was getting even harder to breath with the sobs that resumed leaving your body. 

He shut his eyes tightly and frantically shook his head. He held your body close and sobbed into your shoulder. An unfamiliar voice spoke from his body and made you forget anything that was happening. “I love you.” You heart felt like it was going to pop out of the chest. 

Everything in the room had stopped completely shocked at the moment that was happening in front of them. Taking as deep of a breath as you could you hurried your head into Michael’s shoulder. “I love you too.” You kisses his neck softly before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was cold. At first you couldn’t sense anything, like you were nothing. You felt so light, like a cloud high above everything. Despite everything that had happened you didn’t feel stressed or upset. You felt so good and oh god you didn’t want it to end. 

You began to see a dim light coming through a small window. It was comforting. All of the sudden memories of your childhood popped up and nostalgia flooded your mind. 

You saw yourself as a little girl cooking with your mother. There you were learning to ride a bike. There was one of you on your first date. You saw one where you had gotten into a fight with your dad and he later bought you ice cream to make up for it. 

Multiple memories played back in chronological order like a movie. Everything seemed to stop on a memory of you sitting in a hospital room. Of course you remembered this one. How could you forget?

This one was the worst day of your life. You were eighteen fresh into college when you got a call that your parents had been in an awful car crash and where rushed to the ER. You sat in that waiting room for hours until the doctor had told you both of them had passed. This broke you and you were never the same since. 

More memories played back, some you had long forgotten, and some more promising. You almost forgot why you were even here until you got to the memories of Michael. You watched the two of you living completely happy together. Then you had to relive the second worse night of your life. You watched as Michael wrapped his arms around you and whispered words you never thought you would get to hear from him. 

Just then the movie faded to black and you were left standing in a dark place. What were you meant to do? Was this where you make the choice whether to live or not? 

You thought of your parents. You’d give anything to see them again. You missed them so much. Then you thought of Michael. You loved him so much and now he would be left alone once again to the same fate or rotting in a mental institution. 

No. It couldn’t end this way. You had to be there for him. “Sorry mom and dad. You’ll have to wait.” You closed your eyes and let go. 

Suddenly the slight sound of beeping filled your ears. You could feel how dry your mouth was. A dull pain was tugging at your side and you were able to smell the strong sent of a hospital room. Finally you opened your eyes to see that you were indeed in a hospital room. 

The man from the night before was sitting in a chair to the left of your bed, his pen scratching away at his clipboard. You just stared at him. What did this man want now? Hadn’t he done enough?

He looked up from his clipboard and made eye contact with you. “Ah I see you are awake. I wanted to ask you a few things.” He gave you a weak smile. You kept staring. 

The man cleared his throat and stood up to shake your hand. You didn’t take it. He put his hand down awkwardly then continued what he was saying. “My name is Samuel Loomis. I have been the psychiatrist to Michael Myers for many years now. You must understand that we have perceived that Michael is a human incapable of natural emotions therefore the display last night has taken me by surprise immensely.”

He paused as of waiting for you to say something but you kept staring at him blankly. He cleared his throat. “We were hoping you could give us some insight into your kidnapping-“

“He didn’t kidnap me.” You interrupted. Loomis looked at you as if you just said something that a crazy person would say. Perhaps you had. “I went with him willingly. I wanted to be with him. Still do.” 

“There must be a misunderstanding. You do know he is a serial killer right?” 

You were starting to get angry. “I do know that but I am willing to take his past demons along with everything else. I think you are the one that has the misunderstanding. Michael has given me nothing but love for the past eight months that I have been with him and I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” 

He didn’t speak. He looked at you for a very long time as if psychoanalyzing you. Perhaps he did think you were crazy and maybe you were but you didn’t care what this man thought of you. All you cared about was getting Michael back. “Where is he now?” You asked. 

Loomis shook out of his trance. “We have sent him back to Smith’s Grove where he will continue his therapy. You have to understand that-“

“I want to see him.” 

He stopped. Anger seemed to briefly wash over him but with a quick sigh he dismissed it. “I am afraid that I cannot let you do that. Michael Myers has never been allowed outside visitors. Especially now that we will have to take extra precautions to ensure that he does not escape again.” 

You heart broke at his words. Michael has never been allowed visitors? They kept him caged like some kind of animal? You wanted to yell at this man for treating Michael so badly. You wanted to demand him to let you take Michael back home safely. You wanted to say so many things but instead you broke down crying. 

Everything seemed so complicated. There looked like no way to get Michael back and now you were crying like a small child in front of a man you didn’t know. 

Loomis wrote down some things on his clipboard and stood up. “I can see that you are emotionally drained. You have been through a lot so I suggest you get more rest. I will be back to have you answer a few more questions on the matter.” And with that he walked out of the room. 

You sat there and cried for another ten minutes until the pain in your side became unbearable. Moans and cries for help escaped your lips. Soon a nurse came into your room and began to tend to you. She gave you some morphine to stop the pain and left a couple minutes later. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over you and the pillow beneath you beckoned you to sleep. You tried to clear your mind and soon your eyes shut and the land of sleep welcomed you with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone’s week has been going good. I would like to apologize for the time it took me to write such a short chapter lol. This one was hard for some reason but it will lead deeper into the story so I am excited. Please leave comments below on how you liked or didn’t like the chapter, I always love hearing yalls feed back!

A couple days had passed and Loomis had visited you multiple times and asked you questions about Michael. You always answered truthfully even if that meant he thought you were crazy. On the bright side of things your wound was healing nicely. 

The nurses had been nice but you could tell everyone was apprehensive around you. The fact that you had seemingly lived with a mass murderer for so long without getting killed or being utterly terrified left everyone baffled and a little bit frightened. They didn’t know how to react to your rambling about how nice Michael is and how much you love him. They didn’t think it was natural. 

Just as you were about to eat Loomis walked into your room for the second time that day. He had his regular clipboard with him but the stack of papers he carried with him was new. “Good afternoon (Y/N).” He looked at you with a bright smile that seemed slightly off. “I have some news that might make you happy.”

“Are you going to let me see Michael?” You has slight apprehension in your voice. 

“Well not exactly, we have decided that you should be admitted into Smith’s Grove sanitarium so that we can assess your condition more thoroughly.”

Your heart sank slightly. “What condition?”

He cleared his throat. “You are clearly struggling with some Stockholm Syndrome and PTSD with all that has happened over the past months. You are clearly not well so starting tomorrow I will be your therapist and I hope you will cooperate so that I might be able to help you.” 

You stayed silent for a very long time while you thought about everything he had just said. You most likely didn’t have much of a choice because everyone thought you crazy but even if you didn’t go what else where you to do? Go home and pretend Michael didn’t exist? At least this way you could be close to him in one way or another. 

You were so lost in thought you didn’t even notice Loomis was still talking. Putting up a front was your best option so you interrupted him with a solid “ok”. 

He stopped and stared at you. “What?”

“I said ok, I’ll go with you and get help. On the condition that I get to see Michael.” 

“Any other time I wouldn’t think that a good idea but considering the man has never once talked to me but you managed to get him to speak I will allow it for his sake.”

Your heart rose and you gave a slow nod to Loomis. 

“Great. We will admit you in the morning and begin therapy right away.” He got up and gathered his things. “I will see you then.”  
And with that he left the room. 

You didn’t want to do this. You weren’t crazy and you didn’t need therapy but if it meant that you’d get to see Michael and help him be set on a path to healing then everything would be worth it. Or at least you hoped it would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!

The sanitarium seemed to be organized by rooms of least dangerous to most dangerous so naturally you were put on a completely different floor than Michael. Your room was small and only had a twin bed, two chairs, a toilet, and a sink. There were no windows or mirrors and the only light source was a small bulb in the middle of the ceiling. 

‘Jesus. No wonder everyone here isn’t getting any better.’ You then thought about Michael. He practically grew up in this place. What had they done to him? A sudden chill crossed your body as you thought about it. You longed to pull him into your arms and hold him close. 

A soft knock at your door brought you back to reality. The door then opened to reveal a very excited looking Loomis. “Good morning Y/N! How are you feeling?” You didn’t speak. “Your lack of voice doesn’t make my job any harder, I treated Michael for fifteen years.”  
He gave a soft chuckle. 

He pulled the chairs out and made them face each other. As he sat in one he motioned for you to sit in the other. You hesitantly complied. “Now, I started your psych evaluation at the hospital but I would like to ask you a few more in depth questions. Could you cooperate for me?” You gave a soft nod in response. “Excellent!”

He asked you all sorts of questions ranging from childhood experiences to how you and Michael had met. You answered truthfully but decided to leave out the more intimate parts of your relationship. He then asked you what the reason for you killing a man was and no matter how hard you tried to justify it the both of you knew you had committed murder and there was no way out of the consequences. 

You zoned out for the rest of the conversation. Loomis seemed to notice some fatigue washing over you so he left you to rest. As much as you wanted to sleep you couldn’t without Michael. 

Michael’s POV: 

He sat in his old room and stared blankly at the wall. It was just as it had been before he left but now there was an empty pit in his chest he had never felt before. It made him want to cry but he never really did that. Well not until Y/N had entered his life. 

He had felt things that he had never felt in his life an he wasn’t sure if he liked them or not. He had even spoke. He hadn’t done that in fifteen years but somehow he gained his voice when he was around you. And now you were gone. Ripped from his arms in a bloody heap of nothingness. 

When Loomis told him that you had died Michael felt something snap inside him. It was a mixture of anger and sadness and the worst part was he didn’t know how to deal with it. Death had never affected him in such a negative way. It made him angry. He never had anything to lose until you came around and now he lost everything. 

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Loomis entered the room with his clipboard in hand. It really was just like old times. “Hello Michael. How are we feeling today?” Michael stared blankly at the wall. Did Loomis expect a response? “I know you can speak.” Apparently. “Why did you speak to her? What about her was so special to you?” 

Michael wanted to scream. He wanted to get up and bash this mans skull into the wall until it was caked with his blood. He didn’t though because somewhere along the lines he had made an unspoken promise to you that he wouldn’t kill innocent people and even if you weren’t here that was his only way to feel close to you again. 

Besides, he wanted the urge to kill to go away. He hated it. He’d much rather live a quiet life left alone but his own mind betrayed him. 

Loomis continued to talk at him for quite some time. His effort to get some form of speech out of Michael seemed to be fueled by the recent event but Michael refused to let this man crack him. Then there was a moment of silence. Michael briefly looked Loomis in the eye and saw the wheels turning in his head. Suddenly Loomis spoke again. 

“Are you angry she’s dead?” Anger filled Michael. “Are you sad Michael? Are you sad you couldn’t save her?” At this point Michael didn’t really know what he felt. All he knew was that Loomis was trying to get into his head and it was working. “Say something Michael, tell me why she was different.” Silence. “Give up Michael, she’s never coming back.” 

Michael snapped. In one quick movement he grabbed the chair he sat in and swung it at Loomis. One of the legs made direct contact with his cheek leaving a streak of blood dripping down. Michael stood with his back turned to his psychiatrist. He knew he shouldn’t have down that. He knew that the yelling coming from behind him was only going to mean punishment. 

Soon a security guard and a nurse had rushed their way into Michael’s room. He was quickly drugged and detained with a few good touches of a stun gun for good measure. Pain gripped Michael but the world around him soon faded to black. 

Your POV: 

Anxiety shook you awake and you found yourself covered in sweat. You didn’t even realize you had dozed but the uneasy feeling that grabbed your mind made you even more worried. Had something happened to Michael? 

Your room was completely dark and the silence was too loud. The bed creaked as you got up and slowly made your way to the door. All attempts to turn the nob and open it were failed so you resorted to banging on the door to get someone’s attention. 

Several minutes went by until a guard gave a hard bang on the door and yelled for you to shut up. Desperation clouded your mind and you didn’t care what happened at this point. “Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!” You repeatedly screamed and banged on the door until the same guard had opened the door.

He grabbed your shoulders in an attempt to keep you from running out. “Listen I don’t know what your deal is and quite frankly I don’t care. All I want right now is for you to shut up.” 

You kicked and screamed as hard as you could. “What did y’all do to Michael! I want to see him! Let me see him!” 

Your fit had grabbed the attention of several near by nurses who had rushed to the scene. The guard tired his best to keep you in his grasp but your flailing made it difficult. “Someone give me a hand and grab her legs!” Two nurses came up. One grabbed your legs while the guard held your arms behind your back. 

All of the sudden a sharp pain was made in your arm and you found that the other nurse had dug a needle into it and was releasing whatever liquid that is held into your body. It didn’t take you long to figure out what it was as you became significantly weaker and soon collapsed onto the floor. 

After making sure you were relaxed the guard and the nurses left the room and shut the door. Tears rolled down your face as you cried yourself to sleep. The floor was the only thing you could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think so far and go follow my new tumblr under zodiac-cusp were I will be taking prompts and imagines!


End file.
